


Carnival

by mariahx3



Series: One Direction Bromace [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Carnival, M/M, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariahx3/pseuds/mariahx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a Ziall smut? Can they go to the fair and Niall admits he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don't write gay smut. It's kinda somewhat really awkward. Sorry.

NIALL POV:

"Ni look at that ride!" Zayn said as he runs ahead of me.

I asked Zayn if he would like to go to the fair with me. Of course he said ues. He loves fairs. And I love him. That's right. I Niall James Horan, loves Zayn Javaad Malik. And I plan on telling him today on the ferris wheel..

"LOOK!" I hear Zayn shout. "THE FERRIS WHEEL! LET'S GO ON NIALL!" What!? Now? But.. Uh... Guess I'm gonna tell him sooner then I thought I would.

Next thing I know Zayn grabs my hand and starts dragging me to the ferris wheel.

We wait in line for ten minutes and fanilly get to the front of the line. My nerves are going overtime right now. My heart is beating so fast I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack.

We get on the ferris wheel and point out rides to go on next as it goes around. When we get to the top I point at the pirate ship when the ride suddenly stops. I almost fall over the railing when Zayn grabs me and pulls me back into his chest.

"Oh My God! Niall! Are you okay! Oh My God!"

"I'm fine Zayn. I'm fine."

"Don't do that again Niall, I don't know what I'd do without you. I lov-" I turn around and look at Zayn who is staring at me wide-eyed. Probally matching my expression.

"Were you about to..."

"No, no. No I wasn't."

"Yes you were. I heard you. You were about to say it. I'm not stupid." I look at Zayn's eyes and see tears falling from them. "No Zayn don't cry. Don't cry."

He releases his arms from around me ad I fall back onto my seat. "Now you hate me!" He say sobbing.

"I don't hate you Zayn." He looks up at me, his tears slowing down. "I love you." Without heaitation I slam my lips to his. This is where we belong.


End file.
